


This Feels Like Falling In Love

by danceinstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinstylinson/pseuds/danceinstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis but doesn't think he feels the same way. Harry is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Like Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really old fic of mine...my first one ever in fact so forgive the suckyness. I'm transferring all my fics from tumblr to here but you can still find me at danceinstylinson.tumblr.com

There are moments in time that are so perfect, so blissfully wonderful that they seem to exist outside of reality, in some strange world of of their own. They are the moments that shouldn’t have happened at all, the random, spontaneous moments that shouldn’t have happened, but just _did_ , and because they did, nothing has ever been quite the same. But no one is ever aware of these moments as they’re happening. No one stops to think about just how unreal the moment is until it’s passed, and until it’s just an old memory desperately being clung to. 

Those soft caresses, those whispers, those fluttering eyelashes as eyes meet, those low breaths and quiet sighs. The heated frenzy of a kiss, the secretive brush of hands under the table gone unnoticed by the rest of world. And those quite words of love uttered for only the other to hear. Being so enamored with each other that it’s like they’re alone in a room full of people. Those moments, always so natural, went completely unnoticed for Harry until he was alone, much later, thinking back to the boy with the blue eyes whom he’d shared them with. It never felt like anything  _in the moment_ , it was always so normal, it was just the way they were, that was the relationship they had. They were touchy-feely with each other, they looked into each other’s eyes when they spoke, and they brushed hands and squeezed thighs and whispered meaningless words into each other’s ears. But when he was away from the boy Harry’s heart ached and squeezed, longing for the moment when he could run his hands all over Louis again. It had been this way for a long time now, but Harry could never quite acknowledge the feelings. He knew they were there, but once he started to admit to himself what they actually meant he would angrily brush them away. Louis was his  _best friend_. He couldn’t feel this way about his best friend. It was all wrong. 

But it didn’t matter how many times he told himself to get over the feelings. It didn’t matter how many times he cried from the ache of not having Louis, or how many times he whispered _girls, girls, girls, you like girls_ late at night when he couldn’t sleep for fear of dreaming of cheeky smiles and blue eyes. There was no shaking his feelings for Louis Tomlinson, and they were eating him up inside. 

Harry kicked the sheets off of his sweaty body rolled out of bed with a groan. It was another typical sleepless night. But tonight was worse than most nights. It was always worse after a day where he and Louis had been particularly close. The feelings were too strong now. And Louis was _right there._  Just across the hall, sound asleep. Harry couldn’t take it anymore. It had been months and months of silently dealing with these feelings, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He needed to let it all out. He needed to talk to someone. In these situations, when he needed to get something off his chest, he’d normally go to Lou, but he couldn’t do that now, not when the something was about  _him_. 

He’d have to go to one of the other lads. Whichever one would be up at 3:30 in them morning. Liam would probably give him the most levelheaded advice. While Zayn would tell him something vague in a roundabout way. Niall though would be as straightforward and nonchalant as possible. Niall was probably the best bet. He loved Zayn and Liam but Harry really didn’t need to riddle through puzzles or be lectured by Liam. He just needed to….vent. Plus Niall would most likely be up because he always got strange cravings for food at the most random hours of the night. 

With that being decided, Harry slipped into sweats and a t-shirt, grabbing his phone and as he creeped quietly out to the apartment. Niall’s place was a few floors down on the same floor as Liam’s. Harry sent a quick text while in the elevator to tell Niall he’d be over in a few minutes. Niall replied back instantly.

_K man, I’m bored as hell, come entertain me!_

Harry laughed a hollow sort of laugh.  _Oh you’ll be entertained_ , he thought. 

He knocked on Niall’s door but turned it open seconds later. 

“Hey,” Niall called from the sofa, eyes glued to the TV screen as he obliterated someone on the video game he was playing. 

“Hey,” Harry said quietly, his voice sounding rough from not having used it in hours. 

Niall paused the game a moment later and turned around as Harry strolled into the kitchen grabbing a beer and plopping down the breakfast bar. “What’s up?” Niall asked, his voice suddenly growing concerned as it dawned on him that it was three in the morning and his friend has obviously come to him for a reason other than just hanging out. 

Harry let out a long sigh.  _What’s up? What’s up is that I’m in love with Louis, that’s what’s up. “_ Nothing,” he said looking down at his hands. 

“Not nothing,” Niall said getting up and walking over to the other side of the breakfast bar. “Talk to me, Styles.” 

Harry smirked, and then more seriously, looked up, meeting Niall’s eyes. “Alright, I’m not okay.” 

Niall nodded. “Okay….What’s wrong?” 

Harry took a deep breath.  _No, nope. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it. If he said it then it would mean it was real. He would be making it real, and he couldn’t do that._ “Nothing,” he said again. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Stop it. Tell me what’s going on.” 

“Okay fine,” Harry exhaled. “I––I like someone.” His voice was almost inaudible. It took Niall a minute to hear him and register what he’d said. 

“ _Okay_. Why is that a problem?” 

“ _Because_ ,” Harry said a little exasperate, as if it were completely obvious and Niall was just missing the point entirely. “Because I shouldn’t like this person, but I do, and it’s all wrong.” 

“Who’s this ‘person’?” 

“Louis!” Harry cried before he could stop himself, and then his hands were quickly flying up to his mouth, pressing down on his lips trying to keep the words from escaping even though it was already too late.  

Niall didn’t miss a beat though. He tilted his head to the side and the nodded slowly, completely unperturbed. “Honestly Harry, I guessed it along time ago.” 

“What?” said Harry slowly lowering his hands from his mouth. 

Niall sighed, “Harry, you can’t honestly think we wouldn’t notice? We’re around each other every day. I think the only person in the world who hasn’t caught on is Louis himself.” 

Harry bit his lip. “It’s wrong though. I shouldn’t feel this way about him. He’s my best friend. I’m not supposed to be ‘in love’ with him. And it’s not even like that to being with. I’m not constantly thinking about us together, or, or like  _marrying_  him or anything. When I’m with him I’m okay. But it’s when we’re apart. When I’m not running my hands through his hair or he’s not touching some part of me that I just start to–– _miss him_. Like I  _need_  him. And I just want to be his everything.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s called love mate.” 

“But it’s not the superficial kind. It’s not the school crush kind. I just…I feel all wrong without him being next to me.” 

Niall’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned a little. “Harry…” 

Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned. “I know.  _I know_. I’m in love with him. But what do I  _do_? I’m just…I’m so scared.” 

“Well,” Niall began, now at a sudden loss for words. “Maybe, maybe it’s not what you think. Maybe, because you’re so close you just  _feel_  like you’re in love with him. But it might just be friendship love?”  

Harry glared at him. “Okay, forget I said that,” said Niall. “Have you  _tried_  to get over these feelings?” 

Harry nodded. “I’ve tried everything. I’ve been trying for such a long time, but I just, I can’t. But I can’t tell him either. If I tell him he’ll just go running away. It’ll ruin everything.” 

“I don’t think Louis could ever leave you,” said Niall. 

“But things have already started to be weird between us.” 

“What d’you mean?” Niall asked, his brows furrowing. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said shaking his head and ruffling his hair in the processes. “It’s just, lately I feel like we’ve been growing apart. All the traveling, all the work we’ve been doing lately, it’s just become so overwhelming that it’s like we rarely ever sit down to do anything that’s not directly related to the band. And if I tell him how I feel now I feel like it’ll rip us apart.” 

“Well it’s a good thing we’re on holiday then. I think we all need a nice long break from work. I’m sure everything will be back to normal in no time.” 

“I hope so,” Harry whispered softly. “I can’t lose him.” 

“You wont. Like you said, he’s your  _best friend_. He’s like your third kidney. You both need each other to live. I don’t think there’s anything that will break that bond.”

Harry smiled faintly and they both moved over to the sofa. Harry was suddenly feeling tired, finally being able to breath again, having lifted some of the weight off of his chest. His eyes began to droop and soon he was sound asleep, curled up on Niall’s sofa.  

When Harry awoke the following morning it took him a moment to realize where he was, and then the memories of the previous night came crashing down around him. Niall knew. He knew his biggest secret. The secret was out in the world now. Harry was no longer the sole keeper of the secret. There was no taking it back now. 

He sat up and his hearing caught up to him and he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Harry ruffled his hair and looked over, his eyes widening and freezing in place. Louis was leaning over the breakfast bar laughing at something Niall had said. Everything about him was perfection. From the way his hair was sticking up to his perfect profile and his pajamas, pants low exposing boxers and shirt riding up as he laughed even harder. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Louis’s voice said, shaking from giggles as he turned to notice Harry. 

Harry felt very far away in that moment. He couldn’t find his voice, he couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare at Louis. He was only vaguely aware of Niall’s eyes watching him. 

“I woke up and found your bed empty. I thought you’d abandoned me!” said Louis dramatically. “But then I came down and found you here. Cheating on me with Niall, eh?” he smirked wickedly. 

“Never,” Harry said quietly. 

Louis paid no attention to Harry’s sincere tone and broke out into giggles. 

“Get over here, Styles,” said Louis. “Breakfast time!” 

Harry could do nothing but oblige. In a daze he got up off the sofa and walked to Louis’s side, taking the seat next to him completely in awe of the boy beside him. 

“I know you’re hungry but you don’t need to drool,” Niall said as he slid a plate of eggs in Harry’s direction with a knowing look. Harry glared at him but said nothing, eating the eggs and listening to Louis chat away about something random. 

Harry actually felt a lot better the first few days after telling Niall his secret. Everything felt okay. He and Louis were better than ever, the confusing feelings had resided somewhere far far away and things were almost normal again. And then they weren’t. 

When it happened Harry couldn’t pinpoint. But it was somewhere between “I’ve met” and “someone” that Harry’s whole world came crashing down. Harry didn’t know what to say, he felt gutted, there were no words for what he was feeling. But still he had to say  _something_ , because Louis was sitting there beaming and Harry was his best friend, and best friends are  _supposed_  to be happy for each other when one of them meets someone new. But Harry wasn’t happy, he was crushed, and what he wanted most in the world right now was to crawl deep inside himself and never come out. He wanted to get up and run away. He wanted to fling himself at Louis and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. But instead he sat there, put on his best smile and said, “That’s great. What’s her name?” 

“Eleanor.” 

The name had barely rolled of Louis’s tongue before Harry decided he hated the name. “Oh, that’s a nice name. What’s she like.” The words weren’t his. Someone else was speaking for him. He carried out the conversation in a trance, not hearing any of Louis’s responses. Harry was drowning and there was no one there to save him. Eventually the conversation ended. And the next thing Harry was aware of was that it was dark, and Louis was gone, and he was sitting alone on the sofa still. He called Niall numbly, and minutes later Niall was there beside him telling him that it would be okay, and that he’d eventually get over Louis, and that everything was going to be fine. Harry cried, he didn’t realize it in the moment, but he cried, and then he fell asleep, and when he woke up Louis was back and he was cooking breakfast, and he was completely unaware of how broken Harry was inside. 

“Where were you last night?” Harry croaked, coming up beside Louis in the kitchen. 

Louis crinkled his brows, “Don’t you remember? I said I was going out with Eleanor.” 

The name stabbed at Harry’s chest.

Louis grinned and patted Harry’s head, ruffling his curls. “There, there, Hazza. I know you can be forgetful sometimes. It’s alright.” 

Harry smiled pitifully and shrugged away from Louis’s touch. “I’m gonna go shower,” he said hollowly. 

Louis nodded. “Alright, I’ll leave a plate for you.” 

Harry undressed slowly and climbed into the shower, the warm water falling over him flattening his hair over his forehead and into his eyes. He let the water trickle down his face mixing with his tears as a choking sob escaped his lips. He felt so empty. So, so empty. He just wanted Louis to be  _his_. He wanted to hold him, and love him, and kiss him, and make love to him. Harry clenched his fists around his hair in frustration. More strangled sobs escaped him until he was curled up on the shower floor crying relentlessly. He had to get over Louis. He had to let it go. He couldn’t keep holding on to this stupid dream that they’d one day be together. He had to give it up. 

When he got out of the shower he could hear voices coming from the living room. The other boys had stopped by. That meant Louis was still home. Harry wiped the tears from his face and straightened up. He dressed and inspected himself in the mirror. He tried smiling up his eyes betrayed him. He settled for just looking bored. He could play that off easily. 

“Hey!” called Zayn excitedly as Harry entered the living room. “There you are. We’ve been waiting for ages for you to get out of there.” 

“I forgot you take bloody long showers!” said Niall with a smirk. 

“Yeah…” said Harry lazily, keeping up his act. “So, what are you all doing here?” 

“Don’t be rude, Hazza!” Louis scolded playfully. 

“We’ve decided to kidnap you two,” said Liam very seriously. 

“Oh,” Harry said, before the words properly registered. And then, throwing the stupid ‘bored’ appearance to the wind he said, “Wait–– _What_?” 

“I agree with Harry,” Louis said lifting his index finger. “‘ _What?’_  indeed is the question.” 

Zayn and Niall rolled their eyes while Liam went on completely unaffected. “No questions. Let’s go, chop chop. You’re allowed to bring whatever you can pack in the next five minutes.” 

Both Harry and Louis stood frozen in place but then Liam was clapping his hands and taping at his watch and Niall was pushing Harry, and Zayn was pushing Louis and there was a sudden frenzy of clothes flying everywhere and bags being zipped up and the clinking of keys as the five boys scurried out of the flat and down the elevator and into the van that was parked outside. There was no driver in the van though. Instead, Zayn tossed Liam the keys and Liam hopped into the drivers seat as Niall and Zayn stuffed all the bags into the trunk. 

“Is this safe?” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear as he eyed Liam igniting the engine. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said as he too kept an eye on Liam. “Does he even have his license?” 

“I don’t think so….” 

“Get in!” Zayn shouted from the passengers seat, his arm hanging out the window as he drummed his hand against the door. 

Niall was already situated in the far back of the van, opening a fresh bag of chips. Louis and Harry took their usual spots in the middle row, sitting side by side. Suddenly Harry felt light again. This felt right. Sitting with Louis, all the other guys around, the five of them doing something spontaneous the way friends do. Harry relaxed a little, his body naturally leaning towards Louis, and with in minutes of them hitting the road Louis’s arm was curling around Harry’s shoulder, and Harry was leaning into him, resting his head against the crook of his neck as Louis subconsciously rubbed circles on Harry’s shoulder. Harry let his eyes close for a moment, savoring the touch, and then he let all his troubles wash away as Zayn flicked on the radio and Niall passed the chip bag up to them and Liam drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. And then Louis was laughing, and taking chips and Harry was grinning wider than he had in days and he opened his mouth wide as Louis fed him and Niall was smirking because he knew and Zayn was smiling at them in the rearview mirror and everything felt perfectly normal for once. 

They drove for a while, Harry lost track of time. When they arrived at their destination it was dark. 

“And where are we exactly?” Harry asked the other three. Louis had his arm wrapped around Harry, the other placed on his hip, his expression questioning as well. 

“Doesn’t matter!” Liam shouted, tossing bags to each of the boys. “What matters is that we’re here, together.” 

“Aww, Leeyum! You’re making me crey man!” Zayn said dramatically. 

“Well that wasn’t incredibly cheesy or anything,” said Harry with a laugh.  

“We’re at my parents’ old lake house, okay?” said Liam. “I thought it would be fun for us to just get away and hang out for a bit, outside of all the band stuff.” 

“And you couldn’t just tell us that before?” said Louis. 

“Kidnapping you was much more fun,” Liam shrugged. 

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry along as they followed Liam, Zayn, and Niall into the house. The house was big and had a two floors and a bunch of rooms. They each discarded their bags in one of the rooms before gathering in the sitting room where Zayn was setting out drinks and snacks and music. Liam and Niall were both airing out the furniture when Louis and Harry entered the room. 

There was no TV but in a way that was good, because now they could all properly hangout with no distractions. Louis went to go help Zayn with the food, and Harry went over to Niall and Liam who were standing by the open sliding glass door shaking the couch cushions. 

“This was your idea, wasn’t it?” Harry whispered to Niall as he grabbed one of the cushions and began shaking. “Because I said I was feeling distant from Lou.” 

“Actually,” said Liam, poking his head in between Niall and Harry, “It was my idea. And could you stop being so obvious, mate?” Liam hissed, darting his head in Louis’s direction. 

“ _You know_?” Harry whispered, eyes growing wide. 

“ _Everyone_  know. ‘Cept Louis.” 

Harry began shaking his head but then Zayn and Louis were calling them over and Niall and Liam were walking away and Harry had no choice but to follow. They placed the cushions back on the sofa and the five of them sprawled across the room. Zayn sat down in an armchair across from the sofa, while Niall sat down on the floor right in front of the coffee table. Liam sat down on one end of the sofa, while Louis sat down on the other. Harry stood hesitantly for a moment, and then Louis’s hands were reaching for Harry, and one was patting down on the spot beside him. “Come sit.” And Harry couldn’t have resisted even if he wanted to. 

Soon they were all drunk, except for Liam. They’d started playing some drinking game which got terribly out of hand until they were just running around the room being idiots and drinking and running some more. Liam and Harry were the most sober of the bunch, with Niall and Zayn being the most drunk. Zayn was trying to lift Niall up when Liam decided it was time to intervene before Zayn dropped Niall and someone got hurt. 

“Hey, hey! Come on, Zayn, put him down.” 

Zayn was in a fit of giggles, and he looked up at Niall scooped up in his arms and looked completely confused. “What are you doing?” he asked Niall before dissolving into more giggles. 

Liam caught Niall just as Zayn was about to let go and he steadied the boy to his feet. “Alright, alright, I think it’s time you both went to bed and sleep off the alcohol.” 

“NO!” Niall protested. 

“Never!” Zayn chanted. 

“You can’t catch us!” 

And then the two boys went stumbling out of the room and then out the front door. “Oh shit,” Liam swore as he ran out after the boys. 

It was just Louis and Harry now. Louis was in a laughing fit as he watched Liam run out of the room and Harry stood a few feet away watching Louis’s face as his laughter subsided and his face resumed a somewhat normal state. But Louis’s lips were still curled into a smile that threatened to crack into a laugh at any moment, and his eyes were cloudy from the warm buzz of the alcohol and he was suddenly watching Harry watching him and his breath hitched a little and a small inexplicable noise escaped his lips. Harry couldn’t help but cross the distance between them, partly being driven by the alcohol muddling his brain, and partly being driven by his own desires. He stopped right in front of Louis who was sitting in the armchair staring up at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. “Come ‘ere,” Louis said, gesturing for Harry to get closer. 

Harry bent down, his face just inches from Louis’s. Louis cupped his hand to Harry’s ear, bring his lips closer. “I can’t get up,” he whispered before erupting into another fit of laughs, his warm breath ticking Harry’s ear and neck. Harry couldn’t help but laugh either, his mind becoming a mess as the alcohol took over. 

Harry held out his hand and Louis grasped it, getting to his feet and holding on to Harry’s shoulder to steady himself. Louis kept smiling and then Harry felt his skin shiver as Louis held his gaze. “Your eyes,” Louis said with a bubbling laugh, lifting a finger and grazing it over his eyelids as Harry closed them. 

“What about my eyes?” Harry asked in a low voice. 

“They’re all bright tonight. Why aren’t they bright like that usually?” Louis asked innocently. 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, his voice cracking a little. 

“I like it when they’re bright,” Louis decided. 

Harry leaned into Louis’s touch as his hand lowered from his eyes to his cheek. Harry wanted to lean forward and plant his lips on Louis’s. He wanted it  _so bad_. His chest was aching with want and his head was telling him to just do it, and his heart was screaming at him to listen to his head for once and before he knew what was happening, before he could shake his confused head, his mouth was speaking words and Harry couldn’t even be bothered to take them back. “Kiss me,” he pleaded with a little whimper. 

Louis looked at him curiously for a moment but he didn’t pull away as Harry has expected. If anything he leaned closer. His bright blue eyes fixed on Harry’s green ones. And then he blinked and his lips curled into a thin smile and he nodded in a daze and closed the distance between himself and Harry as if it was the only option. Harry stood there transfixed for a moment, completely shocked as Louis’s soft lips brushed against his own. And then Louis pressed harder, and the urgency was there and Harry’s body began working again and his hands flew up tangling in Louis’s hair as he moved his lips against the ones pressing against his. Louis started walking and Harry followed, stepping backward as Louis led them to the staircase. Harry used one hand to feel behind him, the other staying permanently wrapped around Louis’s neck as they slowly climbed up the stairs, not daring to pull away from the kiss and break the spell. 

They reached the top of the staircase and Louis quickly pushed them against the opposite wall. Harry let out a little moan against Louis’s lips as Louis’s hips ground against his. Harry quickly turned them around so that Louis was pressed up against the wall and he deepened the kiss, fingers knotting into Louis’s hair and tugging a little as desire took over. He was dimly aware of the burning in his lungs and the need for air but he didn’t want to break the kiss. He pulled away for just a second and took a gulping breath but a second was too long and he needed to feel Louis against his lips again. Louis’s eye flickered open for a moment and they were dark with lust and Harry suspected his looked the same as he took Louis’s face in his hands and crashed his lips against Louis swollen red ones. The kissing was even faster now. Hands were flying everywhere, limbs entangling until neither could distinguish which were their own. Harry broke way once again for air, this time tugging at Louis’s shirt and pulling him in the direction of one of the bedrooms. Louis stumbled after him, kissing Harry’s neck as they went. Harry let out another moan as Louis nipped and sucked at his skin. He pushed through the door and Louis kicked it shut behind them. They advanced toward the bed without even noticing, and then Harry was laying down and Louis was climbing on top of him, legs straddling Harry’s torso. “Harry….” 

“Shh…” Harry whispered, his whole body shaking as he reached up and brought Louis down towards him. This time the kiss was slow and gentle. When they broke apart Harry looked up into Louis’s eyes not quite sure of what to do next. 

“Kiss me again,” Louis said finally, his voice low but sure.  

Harry didn’t have to be told twice. He shifted so that he was on top and he kissed Louis softly at first and then deeper and passionately, pouring out every emotion into the kiss. He might not have been able to tell Louis how he felt in words, but he tried to tell him in that kiss. When Louis kissed back with the same amount of passion, Harry felt his heart squeeze in an inexplicable way. 

His fingers trailed down, to the hem of Louis’s shirt where they brushed against skin and he felt Louis tense for a moment before relaxing at the touch. Harry took it as a sign that he could go farther and he slipped his hands under the shirt and slid them down his ribcages, to which Louis responded with a soft moan against Harry’s lips. Harry quickly knotted his fingers around the material of Louis’s shirt and tugged at it. Louis sat up and they broke away for a moment as Harry guided the shirt over Louis’s head and tossed it across the room. Then the boys interlocked lips once more. Harry began moving away from Louis’s lips and down to his jaw, and then his neck, and then chest, planting kisses as he went. When he reached his navel he looked up expectantly at Louis. Even in the poor lighting Harry could see Louis blue eyes fixed on him, almost in a dreamy state. If he’d been thinking at all, Harry would have wondered what was going through the other boy’s mind.  But in the moment Harry wasn’t thinking, he was just waiting for his next instinct to take over. 

Not even a second had passed by between Harry looking up, but it seemed like an eternity until Louis finally nodded giving the okay. Harry’s fingers quickly went to work, undoing the zipper of Louis’s pants and helping him out of them and then going to his boxers and slipping them off. There was a moment’s pause where they both just looked at each other, and Harry couldn’t quite believe what was happening, but then Harry’s hand grazed against Louis’s leg and Louis’s breath hitched and Harry noticed just how hard Louis was, and then realizing just how hard he himself was as well, and all the desires from before came rushing back sending Harry into action. He stroked the inside of Louis’s thigh and planted kisses down his torso and then to his hip bones, until he was hovering over Louis’s hard cock. He started off slow, a part of him still feeling unsure about the whole thing. His mouth wrapped around Louis carefully, and Louis shivered under him at the contact. Harry began to move up and down, not quite sure what do to, but responding to Louis’s body and doing whatever felt right. Harry went down lower, taking more of Louis and watching Louis through his lashes as his body arched up and his hips bucked as Harry continued to suck on Louis. Harry did something with his tongue which received a quite sudden response from Louis as he let out a choking moan and fisted the sheets. Harry repeated the motion as best as he could again and again, his tongue swirling around Louis’s cock as the boy in question began panting and moaning Harry’s name. He was whimpering, begging for Harry to finish him off. The combination of the alcohol and being so close to orgasm made Louis seem so vulnerable to Harry. He’d never seen his best friend like this before, and in a strange way he loved it. He loved seeing Louis in a way that no one had before. And he loved knowing that it was  _him_  who was causing Louis to moan and plead with such pleasure. It only caused Harry to work harder, wanting to see Louis come so badly. 

“Ha–Harry…Oh god,  _Haz_ ,” Louis yelped as he shuddered, hips thrusting upward with a final note as he came. 

Harry didn’t skip a beat, swallowing every last drop and then popping his mouth off of Louis and crawling up to his lips where he planted a rough kiss. 

“You’re shaking,” Louis noted. 

“ _You’re_  shaking,” Harry said with a throaty laugh. 

Louis sat up and so did Harry, kneeling on the bed in front of Louis. “I want,” Louis began in barely a whisper, “to feel you inside me.” 

Harry sat up straighter, looking at him curiously.  _Was it just the alcohol talking. Surely this couldn’t be real?_ “Are you sure?” he whispered back. 

Louis nodded, his eyes dancing with Harry’s. He scooted to his knees and then turned around, still looking at Harry over his shoulder. 

“But I don’t know how––” Harry began. 

“I trust you,” Louis said softly, and Harry could tell that part of it really  _was_  the alcohol, but he didn’t really care, because Louis was asking him, and as always he could never resist when Louis asked him to do something.

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis soft and sure, then he ran his hands down Louis’s side and across his back before reaching his bum and grabbing hold of it. He did all the right things. He made sure he stretched Louis and he was gentle upon entering and slow at first as Louis adjusted. Louis gripped the headboard and as Harry worked his way in and out, planting kisses all over Louis body as he went. Somewhere down below noises could be heard. Harry was vaguely aware that their three best friends were in the house with them, but he hardly cared. All that mattered in that moment was Louis. The way Louis clenched around him, the way Louis moaned his name, the way Louis through his head back and gripped the headboard harder and pushed up against Harry. Harry was completely gone. Pleasure shot through his whole body and a few moans escaped his lips until his moans and Louis’s mixed together and neither could be distinguished. 

Harry was so close, he was going faster now, his mind was foggy and everything was just so warm and tingly and he couldn’t believe he was  _there, with Louis_ , and it was all he’d ever wanted and he didn’t want it to end, and like everything the words came out without permission just as Harry came. 

_“I love you.”_

There was a moment of silence as Louis collapsed onto the bed and Harry pulled out, panting, and waiting for Louis to say something. Louis turned around and looked at Harry, a curious look spreading across his face. And then he smiled, and a laugh bubbled out of his mouth and he ruffled Harry’s curls. 

“I know silly. I love you too, Haz.” And that smile didn’t go away. He pulled Harry into his chest and planted a kiss on his forehead and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and let out a little sob against Louis’s skin, not realizing how much he’d longed to hear those words. Not realizing how much he loved lying against Louis’s chest hearing the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. He wanted to lay there forever in his arms. 

Louis propped his head up a little. “What’s the matter?” 

But Harry only buried his head farther into Louis’s chest. “I don’t want this to end,” he murmured.

“Me either,” Louis sighed, thoughtfully. He began stroking Harry’s hair, and Harry had to fight to keep his eyes open. It was a losing battle, and before he knew it he was lulled to sleep buy Louis’s caresses and hypnotizing heartbeat. 

***

When Harry’s eyes fluttered open he squinted away from the light as a stream of sunshine flooded the room. He looked down and realized he was still curled up around Louis, and suddenly the dreamlike events from the previous night came flooding back. But they’d been drunk, Louis more drunk than himself, and it shouldn’t have happened. Louis was  _straight_. He was seeing a _girl_. Surely he would wake up regretting everything and leaving Harry right there. 

Harry quickly shrugged out of Louis’s arms and turned to his side getting ready to make a quick escape when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. 

“Where you going?” Louis mumbled, sleepily.   

“Uh…” 

Harry turned back to face Louis and Louis opened his eyes suddenly, piercing blue entrancing Harry. “Do you…remember what happened last night?” Harry asked tentatively.

Louis laughed. “I had the best sex of my life?” 

Harry raised a brow and smirked. “Really now?” 

“Really,” Louis said crinkling his nose and pecking a kiss on Harry’s lips. 

Harry was about to say something but his words were lost as the sound of music fill the air. It was coming from downstairs, meaning the other boys were up, but it was bloody loud. 

Harry only caught a few lyrics before Louis was swaying to the music. “I love this song,” he said as he began to hum. “I _’m falling for your eyes but they don’t know me yet…_ ” 

“ _And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_ ,” Harry chimed in. 

_“Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love,”_ they both sang, hands curling around each other. 

The music continued to play as they caught each other’s lips and kissed, full on, sober, but with the same amount of emotion as the night before. 

As they kissed Harry wondered what would happen now. True they’d been very drunk the night before, but what now? They were kissing, listening to a romantic song, and intertwining into each other’s arms. Surely this meant  _something_. 

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed the door creak open and a blond head pop in. Louis’s eyes were still closed and his lips were still moving against Harry’s. Niall could see Harry seeing him and he gave a little nod before backing out of the room and silently shutting the door. Harry smiled into Louis’s lips and then they broke apart and Louis rolled out from under the covers and got to his feet. 

“Don’t go,” Harry croaked, reaching for him to come back. 

“I’m hungry,” Louis pouted, reaching over and tugging at Harry to follow him. Harry got to his feet grudgingly but soon broke into a smile and laughed as Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and planted a sloppy kiss against his neck. 

They trudged towards the door and Louis pulled Harry along, a silly grin plastered on his face and as a distant little thought Harry mused  _so this is what falling in love feels like…._


End file.
